


Can't Help It

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Comic, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Satyr Thorin gets caught in a storm and has to wash the mud off at Bag End's bathtub. (Short comic)





	Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandrite811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite811/gifts).



> This is a gift to Alexandrite811, who took a pinch-hit for us at the Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday 2018 exchange!  
> I really hope you enjoy the Satyr shenanigans :3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to Mcmanatea for the quickest beta ever!! ♥


End file.
